


A life together

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [65]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, Light-Hearted, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Slice of Life, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: The first three months at Howard's





	A life together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



> Set post season one.

Peggy had already moved all of her possessions into her chosen bedroom hours earlier, yet, she could still hear Angie’s familiar foot fall while the other woman went on exploring the property for the umpteenth time trying to decide which bedroom she would use. 

A few moments passed before Angie entered the room, flopping onto the grand king bed that Peggy was waiting to get into. “I’m spoilt for choice,” Angie complained.

“There are seven rooms, pick one,” Peggy muttered, trying to hide a sarcastic comment from following it.

Angie glanced at Peggy as she sat beside her. “It’s easy for you to say Peg, you're used to this.”

Peggy didn’t respond to Angie's comment, instead she offered a compromise. “For one night,” she started.

“Am I going to like this?”

“You might.”

Angie shifted to her side, propping herself up with her elbow. “So, for one night, Peg,” she implored.

Peggy sighed. “You sleep in here with me and tomorrow morning I will help you choose your room.”

“I’m sleeping on the left, so don’t hog all of the covers.”

Shaking her head, Peggy got under the covers once she was certain that Angie had settled and gotten comfortable enough before the turning the beside lamp off.

***

Spending the better parts of what should have been a lazy Saturday trailing around the theatre district to support Angie while she auditioned for a variety of shows was something that had become a welcome break from the realities of working for the SSR and dealing with all manner of unpleasant cases.

Sitting in the middle row of the theatre behind the director, writers and already cast lead star, Peggy watched as Angie sang and danced a well rehearsed number for those assembled yet she was told to stop mid song and try somewhere else before she could run a few lines from the script for them.

Stalking off, Angie went to the dressing room area to change while Peggy waited by the stage door noticing that Arlene French was engaged in an intimate embrace with the man she recognised to be director of the show that rejected her friend.

Exiting the theatre, Angie said, “Get me drunk, Peg.” Disappointed at receiving another rejection for a production she wanted to be involved with.

Pointing out the two figures a short distance away to Angie, Peggy said, “I think he had already made his mind up.”

“Arlene. French.” she said through gritted teeth.

***

As she entered the apartment Peggy the familiar scents of raspberries and lemons, the two things that meant Angie had been baking at some point during the day and that she had likely made Napoleon Biscuits which they both enjoyed eating, or in Peggy’s case dunking into a hot cup of tea.

She toed off her shoes, hung her coat, making her way to the kitchen to see if she could help at all. 

Angie placed a hot wire tray on the counter. “I thought I heard you come in,” she greeted before bending again to retrieve another tray. “I’ve been baking.”

Peggy merely smiled at her best friend and house mate. “I can see that, Ange” she said while making a grab for one of the fresh from the oven baked goods, receiving a light slap on the hand for her efforts.

“Not yet Peg.”

Looking around at the number of open ingredients packages, mixing bowls and utensils covering most surfaces, Peggy surmised. “You’ve made enough for when your family visit at the weekend.”

“I made those yesterday, they’re in the cookie jar.” Angie laughed, quickly adding, “these are for us.”

***

Knowing that something was bothering her friend, Angie placed a cup of tea in front of Peggy hoping that she would accept the gesture.

“No thanks,” Peggy muttered.

Instantly concerned, Angie asked, “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. It’s just that I've not long had a cup of tea.”

Angie couldn’t help but laugh at Peggy’s answer. “That is the most British sentence I've heard you say.”

“So far,” Peggy added. “There are plenty more where that came from,” stifling an impending giggle fit.

“I know there are, Mr Jarvis has been teaching me Britishisms when he brings the groceries over.”

Peggy could only groan at the comment. Those two were going to be insufferable when they were together.

***

Returning from work, Angie noticed a small box by the front door that looked like it had moved. Moving closer to inspect the package and it’s contents. “please don’t be a snake,” she whispered while crouching to open the loose seal.

A raised paw brushed against her hand, piquing her curiosity tenfold. She fully opened the box to be greeted by a small cat with stripy fur. “Where did you come from?” she asked the animal before picking it up and carrying inside.

Putting the cat down she went back for the box to see if there was anyway to identify the owner or animal. Finding nothing she went to the living room to see the cat making it’s home on Peggy’s favourite settee.

Scooping it in her arms she went to make a few phone calls before going to the store for essentials for the newest member of the household.

Once the calls had been made the new friends made their way to a local pet store for a lead, food, toys and also asked for a scratching pole to be kept until morning when she could come back to collect it.

Satisfied that she had everything that was important they made the short walk home to Peggy who, Angie hoped, would be unaware of their new house guest, at least for a short time.

Seeing Peggy trying to get out of the car and Mr Jarvis still prattling away gave Angie the opportunity to sneak in unnoticed and let the cat roam around their surroundings.

“Angie,” Peggy called out. “Howard told me something interesting.”

“He did,” she said a little more cheery than intended. “What did he say?”

“That we have a pet cat,” Peggy replied neutrally.

Finding the cat in the same place she had earlier, Angie said, “He was left on our doorstep Peg and I couldn’t just leave him out there to fend for himself.”

“He?”

“Er, yeah, I asked when I was at the pet store earlier because I wasn’t sure.”

Peggy’s poker face was making Angie increasingly uncomfortable.

“Peg, say something.”

Cradling the animal in her arms, Peggy asked, “What’s his name?”

“I’ve been so excited that I hadn’t thought to do that,” Angie sheepishly replied.

Examining the colouring, Peggy declared, “His name is Hunter.”


End file.
